This specification generally relates to content presentation.
A search engine results page provides a user of a search engine with a list of search results that the search engine identifies in response to a search query. Search engine results pages may include advertisements that are relevant to the search query. Advertisements, which are also referred to as “sponsored listings,” are typically displayed on the right hand side of a search engine results page or directly above the search results, although other locations are possible.
The user, the search engine provider, and the advertiser may all benefit when the user selects or otherwise interacts with an advertisement that is displayed on the search engine results page. When the search engine results page includes advertisements that are not interesting to the user, the user may become annoyed and quickly navigate away without selecting or interacting with an advertisement. As a result, the opportunity for the user, the search engine provider, and the advertiser to benefit may be reduced.